


Chase of Eternal Promises

by AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon



Category: Kill la Kill, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Might Include Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2984462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon/pseuds/AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko Matoi was not expecting to be sucked into the world of magical girls and witches when she took that walk in an old part of town late at night. Yet here she was, fighting witches alongside that girl she met the other day, Mako Mankanshoku, and preparing to defeat Walpurgis Night alongside her new allies, the Holy Quintet all while trying to discover who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by a quote I read from The Swan and the Duck, a PMMM x KLK crossover.
> 
> Disclaimer: Damn wouldn't it be cool if I owned both Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Kill La Kill? Well too bad for me cause I don't. Dx I do own this plot though xD

Ryuko Matoi walked around the dark streets, the streetlights that were not broken gave a soft low glow. The raven watched as one of the streetlights flickered and burnt out, dimly noticing that the neighborhood she was walking through was in terrible condition. She continued onward, not noticing the large shadow of a cat-like figure.

As Ryuko walked further on the street, she began to notice that her surroundings became pure white and the ground became pitch black. Curious she slowly walked forward, now alarmed and alert of the new surroundings. Eventually she saw multiple shadowy snakes with the heads of animals. They didn't appear to have noticed Ryuko, who hid the best she could against a curve that eventually lead up to a giant red tower with what appears to be a sun resting on it. Right in front of it was the shadow of a girl appearing to be praying with young branches as her hair. Ryuko was very confused by this mysterious scenery and could not fathom the situation that she had found herself in.

"Ryuko," someone spoke.

Startled, Ryuko spun around, looking for the apparent source of the voice in her mind. Her wandering gaze stopped at the white cat with a large red circle on its back, red eyes, and large appendages coming from its ear that held a golden ring in each.

"Who are you?" she asked, not wanting to believe that this strange cat had spoken to her.

"Sh! Do you want the shadow witch's minions to notice you? If you want to survive I suggest you make a contract with me and become a magical girl!"

"A contract?" Ryuko asked, voice lower, "I don't even know who you are. And can you please tell me what's going on?"

The white cat flicked its tail, "My name is Kyubey. That over there is a witch and her minions. I'll explain everything later, just hurry and make a wish with me if you want to live!"

Suddenly the serpent animal shadows rose from seemingly nowhere and surged forward to attack Ryuko.

~.~

Four shadows jumped from roof to roof quickly in a hurry to reach their destination. In the distance a pink haired girl with twin ponytails and pink eyes stood waiting.

"Madoka!" a blonde haired girl with twin curls and yellow eyes yelled. "I hope we didn't arrive too late.

"Madoka had you seen the witch take anyone yet?" a dark haired purple eyed girl asked.

Madoka nodded, "I saw a girl get swallowed by the barrier when it formed. I don't know what she's doing out this late, but she had short black hair with a red strand and blue eyes. I hope she's okay."

A blue haired blue eyed girl swung her arm around Madoka, "Don't worry Madoka, she'll be fine as long as we hurry up."

"Yeah! We're here to kick this witch's ass and eat pokey! And I ran out of pokey!" a red haired red eyed girl declared.

"What?" the blue haired girl feigned shock, "Kyoko you're out of pokey?"

"Wha? No I didn't!" Kyoko brought out a large box of pokey, "I always have some with me."

The blonde cleared her throat, "In case you forgot Kyoko and Sayaka there's a witch that needs to be slain. There's an innocent girl in trouble for crying out loud!"

"Alright alright, Mami. We're on it," Sayaka jumped through the portal that lead to a black and white world.

Kyuko jumped in next, followed by Mami. Before Madoka could jump in, she was stopped by the dark haired girl.

"Madoka," she called.

"Yes, Homura?"

"Don't you feel that? Another magical girl?"

"Hm? I don't- oh! Now that you mention it I can feel another magical girl! She must be new and deep in the barrier. She might need help, so let's go in there and help her okay?"

"Yeah," Homura nodded and followed Madoka when she entered the barrier.

~.~

"Aw! Someone already beat us to the punch!" Kyuko complained loudly as she and the other four girls watch as another girl fought the witches.

"We shouldn't really stand here and gawk like idiots. Common we can still join the battle!" Sayaka yelled as she charged at the witch, cutlass rises as she slashed at the minions.

Mami created some muskets and aimed at the minions about to attack the mysterious girl. Sure Mami didn't know her, but she firmly believed that magical girls should help out other magical girls whenever they are in trouble. After all, they were fighting a common enemy. Madoka also believed in the same principle as Mami, as she helped Mami in defeating the familiars closing in on the mystery girl. The yellow from Mami's muskets and Madoka's pink arrows joined together and created a destructive rain of pink and yellow, showering on the familiars. They couldn't last long under the power of Mami and Madoka's joined attack, easily defeated.

Kyuko and Sayaka were fighting at a much closer range, allowing them to get a closer glimpse at the new magical girl. They couldn't see her face in detail, but they could see flashes of red and navy blue. The new girl apparently wielded half a scissor, which she used as a sword. Kyuko and Sayaka slashed at the tree that extended from the witch's back, close to encasing the girl.

Homura froze time, allowing her to fire several bullets at several familiars before they had a chance to attack her. She knew that the five could easily defeat this witch, but it was the new girl's pray. Thus she only targeted the familiars that the others were not busy yet.

Pink arrows, yellow bullets, metal bullets, and blue with silver swords flew around, colliding with the familiars, weakening them until they eventually fell. Flashes of red cut down several familiars who still had some kick in them after the bombardment of bullets and arrows. Flashes of blue soon joined the red as they slashed and stabbed any surviving familiars. The teamwork of the five would have easily finished off any set amount of familiars, however as soon as one fell, another took it's place.

"Damn... When is the girl going to finish the witch up?" Kyuko asked, raising her spear. "If she doesn't wrap up this hunt soon I'm going to step in and take over."

Mami placed her hand on the impatient girl's shoulder, "Kyuko, remember this is her first hunt. I wouldn't be surprised if this her first time as a magical girl."

"Kyubey probably even made a contract with her in the barrier. I wouldn't put it past him to do that." Homura spat.

Madoka popped in front of Homura, who didn't seem to be fazed at all, "Homura it isn't Kyubey's fault! The girl is probably the same one I saw getting consumed by the barrier and he only offered her a chance to defend herself when she was in danger."

Homura looked away, knowing that Madoka was right. Anyone would take up on Kyubey's offer if their life was in danger, Mami was the perfect example. That's just how Kyubey worked, how he insured he would get a contract with a girl he targeted.

"Madoka's right," Sayaka piped up, "besides I don't think anyone would appreciate another magical girl interfering with their fight, especially their first one."

"Well it depends on the person," Mami countered, "Some would appreciate the help while others wouldn't. I say we keep an eye on her and interfere when she looks like she's in trouble."

The four other girls nodded and agreed with Mami. They kept a close eye on the girl until her scissor grew longer and with a cry of "Decapitation Mode!" it was brought down on the witch, finishing it off. As the barrier collapsed, the girl ran and caught something that was falling, a grey sphere seemingly impaled with a sharp stick topped with three prongs.

She spun around and pointed to the five girls, "You! Explain to me what the fuck just happened and what that was. Also explain to me what the heck a magical girl is."

Mami took a step forward, her arms rised, "Come with me to my apartment if you want answers. My friends and I will explain all of your questions but now is not the place."

The blond started walking, followed by the other girls. The new magical girl, deciding that following them was best if she wanted the answers to her questions, followed the girls as they headed back to the city.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's start by introducing ourselves. My name is Mami Tomoe and I've been a magical girl for the longest. My magic is ribbon based and I could use them to create muskets," Mami began.

Seven girls were sitting around Mami's triangular table, who all amazingly fit. On one leg of the table Sayaka and Kyoko sat with Madoka and Homura sitting on the leg across from them. At the remaining side Mami and a newcomer sat. Making room for herself and sitting at the point facing straight ahead was the new magical girl.

"My name Kyoko Sakura and I use a spear and red links in combat. I have an ability that allows me to create illusions of myself," Kyoko introduced herself while helping herself to some cake Mami provided for everyone.

"My name is Homura Akemi and I only have supportive magic, but I can use normal guns in battle."

"My name is Sayaka Miki and I use a sword and I can heal myself at a faster rate than normal."

"My name is Nagisa Momoe and I love cheese! Mami didn't let me become a magical girl because she says I'm too young. Isn't that right Mami?"

Mami rubbed Nagisa's head, "That's right. Being a magical girl is hard and difficult and a little girl like you shouldn't be allowed to experience such hardships."

"My name is Madoka Kaname and I use a bow and arrow to fight." Madoka turned to the raven, "What's your name?"

"My name is Ryuko Matoi. I just took up Kyubey's offer and made a contract when those shadow things attacked me."

Mami smiled, "I bet you have a lot of questions for us. Don't worry we'll answer them the best we can but first allow me to introduce to you the world of magical girls! We, and you too, all are chosen by Kyubey to dedicate our lives to battling witches. In return we have one wish granted and are bestowed with magical powers, the source of our powers being our soul gems. What you just battled was a witch and her minions. They spread despair and are the causes for suicide, murders, and natural disasters that occur, yet no one except magical girls can see them. Minions are created by witches to assist them, which varies from witch to witch."

"Witches can also posses people and can influence their thoughts. You can tell when a witch is possessing people by a mark on people's neck left by witches," Madoka piped.

Mami nodded, "That's right. Good Madoka, you're learning."

"When you defeat a witch, sometimes it drops a grief seed! Those are very important to us magical girls," Kyoko added.

Mami smiled at Kyoko, "Thank you Kyoko." Ryuko noticed that the blond looked very happy having been interrupted by the pink and red haired girls.

Sayaka brought out her soul gem, "See how my soul gem is darker in some parts but bright in others?" Ryuko nodded, noticing the difference in parts of her soul gem, "Well the more we use our magic, the darker it gets. We can't allow our soul gems to be fully tainted or else we die. We use grief seeds to get rid of the impurities in our soul gems."

"What exactly is a soul gem?" Ryuko asked.

"Bring out your soul gem," Homura requested coolly.

Ryuko turned her ring into her soul gem, as asked by Homura. Her soul gem somehow glowed a bright navy blue with a gear rested on top of it. The gear had eight grooves around the outside of it and was present on the top of her soul gem and snuggly in the middle of a circle in the middle of the body of the soul gem at the front.

"Now bring out the object that fell after you defeated the witch," Homura further instructed. Ryuko did so. "That is a grief seed, which, as previously mentioned, is very important to us magical girls that can get rid of the impurities that collects in our soul gems whenever we use our magic. If you bring the two together- well it's better to show you."

Ryuko brought the soul gem and the grief seed together and watched as the impurities transferred from her soul gem to the grief seed.

"For that reason grief seeds belongs to magical girls. Any normal person would have no use for such a thing." Homura concluded.

"Besides what use would a regular person have for something that would eventually result in the rebirth of grief?" Nagisa added.

Ryuko looked at the soul gem in her hand, the symbol of her new battle and how her wish was granted. She pulled on the collar of her sailor uniform that was a gift from her diseased father, one she based her transformation into her magical girl outfit from. Ryuko watched as the girls started to talk amongst themselves, but couldn't help but notice that they got along rather well. After a while, Sayaka got up and bid everyone a good night before she dragged a reluctant Kyoko after her who yelled a farewell to everyone at the door after she finished her mouthful of food. The next to leave was Madoka and Homura who both left quieter than the previous duo.

"Do you have anywhere to go, Ryuko?" Mami asked.

"I don't actually," Ryuko confessed.

"Well if you want, you can stay here for as long as you like, I don't mind. Nagisa also lives here with me, there's plenty of room for all of us."

Nagisa nodded, "Yup! Plus magical girls becoming homeless isn't uncommon. In fact Mami, Homura, Kyoko, and I don't have parents to take care of us. I live here with Mami, Homura lives with Madoka, and Kyoko lives with Sayaka."

"I didn't know so many magical girls loose their family," Ryuko muttered.

"Well that's just a burden we must carry. Sometimes our parents' death leads us to become magical girls one way or another, or that is what our wish brings us," Mami collected some plates and just before she went to the kitchen she added, "Oh and Ryuko keep in mind that selfless acts can come back to haunt us." Mami then entered her kitchen and placed the plates in the sink, Nagisa following Mami and took up the task of washing them.

~.~

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night here?" Mami asked once more.

Ryuko firmly shook her head, "No thank you. You've already done so much for me, I don't want to burden you anymore."

"Oh but you're not a burden!"

"It's fine. Really. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me, Mami," Ryuko interrupted.

"Oh it was no trouble! Please come again, you're always welcomed here."

After the door was closed, Ryuko resumed her stampede of the city at night.

~.~

"This life is meaningless! Come and join me on the other side were the grass is greener!"

Ryuko watched as a crowd gathered to watch the commotion that someone was stirring up. As she pushed her way through the crowd and finally broke from it, she saw a male violently shaking an adolescent girl. On the neck of the male was a strange mark that must have been what Madoka was describing yesterday while the magical girls were explaining about their world. Five girls also emerged from the crowd and seemed to understand what was going on. Kyoko lead the way, taking the remaining three and leaving Mami behind.

"The Holy Quintet will take care of this witch. You can stay here and make sure the girl is safe and possibly pin the victim down. People controlled by witches by witch kisses are unpredictable," Mami then disappeared into the crowd, probably following the four girls that left.

Ryuko slung her guitar case, which she had kept safe prior of the events from yesterday, over her shoulder and slammed it into the male's side. He stumbled with a groan and while he was too weak to provide resistance she knocked him unconscious. She then turned to girl she just saved and offered a hand, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you!" the girl excepted Ryuko's hand and stood up, "My name is Mako Mankanshoku and thank you for saving me!" The girl, Mako, bowed in thanks. She had short brown hair styled in a bob, and big brown eyes. The crowd then exploded into cheer.

"Hey now I only did it because I happened to be here and leaving someone to die is just shameful," Ryuko protested.

"Come come! I'll show you where I live and you meet my family!" Mako decided, pulling Ryuko along with her. "I live in the next city, it's not too far from here, I originally ended up here when I was walking around, and ended up being attacked! But then you showed up and saved me, so now I want to thank you by letting you eat at my house."

"Are you sure about this?" Ryuko asked, "You barely even know me and you want to take me to your house?"

"Well you saved me from being killed instead of standing by to watch like that crowd, so you must be a good person!" Mako cheerfully pointed out. Ryuko couldn't come up with a good comeback to that.

"In that case my name is Ryuko Matoi. Might as well introduce myself if you're going to take me to your house to eat."

The two continued to walk until the scene around them shifted to one of a run down highway. The one at the bottom was in fair use but at top, where Mako and Ryuko was walking through, was abandoned and wore down. Mako talked away about her family and her life, easily filling in the silence that would have otherwise prevailed had Ryuko would have been the one directing the conversation.

"We should be close to the city I live in. Hey is that five girls I see?" Mako stood on the tips of her feet and placed her hand above her eyes, trying to get a better view.

Ryuko followed her gaze to where Mako was looking only to that were was indeed five girls on the border. The five spun around and started to head back until the shortest one noticed the approaching duo.

"Hey, look! It's Ryuko! RYUKO!" the shortest yelled.

"Madoka don't be so loud!" walking closer Ryuko noticed that Sayaka was the one to speak this time. "I think she can hear you."

"Everyone on this platform can!" Kyoko joked with a smile.

"Hello, Ryuko. Are you going to the next town?" Mami asked.

"Yup! She's coming with me to eat with my family! As thanks!" Mako answered for Ryuko.

"It'll only be for a while," Ryuko firmly decided, shooting an almost glare at Mako.

"Excellent," Mami approved with a smile. "Ryuko can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," Ryuko shrugged, following Mami. "So what's up?"

"The witch we were chasing escaped into the next town. This doesn't really happen but apparently the witch was further than we expected and escaped out of our territory."

"Territory?" Ryuko asked. This was something she did not know.

"Yes. Magical girls like to divide cities into territory, with one usually in charge of a city. This town and one neighboring it is the Holy Quintet's territory, others who wants control of this city have to battle us for it. The witch escaped into a city that isn't our territory so we can't go after it. However since you appear to be a nomadic magical girl now it would be okay for you to hunt down this witch in our steed."

"This sounds like a gang," Ryuko pointed out.

Mami blinked, surprised at Ryuko's comparison, "If you think about it that way I guess we magical girls are like a gang. Except we beat witches and spread hope."

Ryuko nodded, "Sure I'll track this witch down and defeat it for you." Ryuko walked back to Mako and the two continued walking, all the while four girls enthusiastically waved at them while yelling words of thanks and encouragements.

~.~

"Did you see that?" Ryuko asked.

Mako, now alert, rapidly looked all around her, only to see nothing. "I don't see anything," she replied.

"Right there!" Ryuko pointed to a random direction. "Don't worry about it I'll check it out." Ryuko then ran in the direction she pointed out, yelling as she ran, "Don't wait on me! Go home and be safe!"

Mako, not wanting to be left behind by her savior, ran after Ryuko despite her advice. The brunette saw as Ryuko summoned her soul gem and walked around, seemingly to track something down. "What's that?" she asked.

Ryuko, startled, spun around and faced Mako. "You can see this?" she asked in disbelief.

Mako nodded, "Yup! It's something that is egg shaped and it's glowing a pretty navy blue. This is really pretty, Ryuko where did you get it?"

"It would be best if you didn't know," Ryuko answered coolly.

"Aw so you won't tell me? That's okay I'm sure I can survive without knowing. So what are you doing with that?"

"None of your business."

"Okay~."

The two walked on in silence until Ryuko paused. "Right here," she muttered. From her soul gem she pulled out a scissor and slashed the air. Right were she had slashed the air around it disfigured until it revealed a portal of sorts.

"I'm going in now. Mako go somewhere safe, this is going to be too dangerous for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ack! This chapter's longer than my usual chapter, I guess it's cause the introduction to the world of magical girls, but it's necessary cause how else is Ryuko supposed to know what the fuck is going on? I like to think that Mami doesn't mind being interrupted mostly due her past loneliness. Headcon: when Madoka knows Homura she would invite Homura to live with her, but she would get flustered and refuse. :3 but hey this is my AU so Homura lives with Madoka and Nagisa lives with Mami. Also I lied Senketsu would be appearing next chapter. Have a wonderful day/night and hope to see you in the next chapter~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: New story everyone! As you can see, this story will focus on Ryuko's journey as a magical girl alongside the Holy Quintet. I'll describe more about her magical girl outfit and such in the next chapter, so look forward to that :3 Senketsu and Mako will make their appearance in the next chapter and as for pairings I might add MadoHomu, KyoSaya, MamiNagi, and Ryuketsu. I say might cause I'm no good at romance.


End file.
